Summer night sunburn
by acutedalek
Summary: A one-shot between a very sunburned Sarah, an a certain Goblin King with some magic. **My first Labyrinth fic so bear with me guys**


Sarah winced as she pulled her shirt over her head and slid off her shorts before sliding into the silk sheets of her bed. Today was really hot, and she had gone to the beach with Toby. Unfortunately, getting terribly sunburned. After about ten minuets of tossing and turning, she finally got up and opened the window in hopes it would help the heat of the room. Slipping back into the cool sheets, she sighed and shut her eyes. A small smile graced her lips as she spoke her thought out loud. "Jareth, if only you could have come today..."She said quietly, before she began to drift to an uncomfortable sleep. A loud thump made her sit straight up in bed and clutch the sheets to her chest, and she turned to meet the eyes of the Goblin King. He casually strode up to her and took in her appearance, eyes slowly filling with concern.

"My dear, are you aware that you are bright red?" Sarah rolled her eyes and flopped back onto her bed.

"Trust me, I am very aware of it Jareth." She said, slightly annoyed. She jumped and winced when Jareth suddenly appeared at her side and laid a leather clad hand on her shoulder.

"Sarah, you are obviously in pain. And for gods sake, there is literally heat pouring off your body." He sat down beside her and she rolled over onto her side, trying to cover herself as much as possible. She watched with a wry expression as he conjured a small jar of what looked like a type of paste.

"What's that?" She asked suspiciously, moving further away from him as he turned to her. He gave an irritated huff and set the jar between them as he pulled off his boots and gloves.

"Don't worry, it will help. Lay flat on your stomach... And don't defy me Sarah." He added when he saw her open her mouth to protest. She frowned, but obeyed. It wasn't she didn't trust him... well actually, she didn't trust him. Despite the fact that they had become quite close friends over the past years. She froze under the touch of his now bare hands as he pulled the covers off of her back. A deep crimson blush washed over her face when she heard his sharp intake of breath, knowing he discovered she was not wearing any clothing. She felt his hands leave her, and couldn't help but frown at the loss of his touch, but suddenly his cool hands splayed over her back as he gently rubbed the paste into her skin. She sighed contentedly as he ran his hands over her back, making sure he covered every inch of red skin with the paste before he slowly made his way down each of her legs in the same way. She felt him gently nudge her and she turned over, not caring that she was naked.

She met his gaze, and watched as his eyes slowly filled with lust. She shivered as he gently rubbed the paste into her stomach, and then her sides, his fingers gliding over her skin. She had to bite back a moan as he trailed his hands just above her breasts, then up her neck and down her shoulders and arms until he met her wrists. Her eyes snapped open and she took a sharp intake of breath as he stroked the sensitive skin on her side, and Jareth took this chance to cover her mouth with his and kissed her gently. She froze for a moment, before catching up with the situation and kissing him back. He ran his hands down her hips before lightly squeezing her breasts, causing Sarah to moan loudly, which he quickly gobbled up with another searing kiss. As he continued his ministrations with one hand, his other trailed downwards at a painstakingly slow rate until it reached its destination. Sarah groaned and bucked her hips to meet his touch, which earned a chuckle from Jareth. Who bit her lip and pulled away so he could look at her. "You're a feisty one aren't you?" He whispered seductively, as he placed his hand on her side and flipped them so she was laying on top of his, now clad in only a pair of boxers, body. She moaned at the feeling of his hardness beneath her and ground into him, receiving a low growl from him. She smirked and crashed her lips down on his once more, moaning into his mouth as his hand once again found its destination and began playing with the bundle of nerves that lay between. Sarah sighed deeply and pulled away from Jareth, who took this as an opportunity to trail nips and kisses along her neck and collar bone. She groaned again and Jareth increased the speed of his rubbing, and watched with delight as Sarah neared the edge and dove off. As she came down from her high, her lust filled eyes met his heated gaze.

"Jareth, I need you inside me... now." She said huskily, receiving a wicked smile from Jareth, who then flipped them back and magically removed his boxers. He kissed her neck once more before slowly sliding into her as he watched her face for any sign of discomfort. When he received none, he began to move inside her, relishing in her soft moans, which gradually became louder as the speed of his thrusts increased. Jareth felt a ball of heat growing in his abdomen, and could feel that Sarah was almost on the edge as well. He roughly covered her mouth with his and kissed her deeply. With a couple more thrusts, Sarah broke away from the kiss and let out a loud cry as Jareth groaned loudly into her neck, still slowly moving inside her to draw out her orgasm, taking in how beautiful she sounded. When both of their breathing had evened out, Jareth slid out of her and she moved so her head rested on his chest.

"How's the sunburn, as you call it?" He asked.

"Wonderful." She replied sleepily.

"See, I told you that I would help." Jareth said, his voice dripping with lust. Sarah giggled and nuzzled into Jareth's neck.

"Goodnight Jareth..." Sarah yawned loudly, sleep suddenly growing on her. Jareth kissed her head and smiled.

"Goodnight."

"I love you." She whispered, before drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Jareth sat frozen, a dumbstruck smile on his face. He looked down and moved her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, my precious Sarah." And with that, he drifted off to sleep as well, his future queen in his arms.


End file.
